Jerky
This is a story for the Nickelodeon show Avatar: The Last Airbender by meeeeeee (Really Big Hat). Enjoy! CAUTION: THIS STORY IS MODERN AU ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Toph placed her hand on the knob and turned, only to be stopped abruptly. The black haired girl sighed and reached into her hair, pulling out one single black bobby pin. She stuck one end into the lock of the door knob, twisting it slightly, listening intently on the faint sounds it made within. Click. Toph smiled triumphantly, putting her pin back into her hair and opened the door. The building was seaming empty. "Yello!" she yelled. She looked into the kitchen but to her surprise, Katara wasn't there. "Hm…" She murmured. "Sugar Queen must be out." Toph turned to her left and climbed up the large wooden staircase. The young girl looked down the hallway. All the doors were open except for one. Sokka's room… Curiosity got the best of her and she made her way down the hallway, and grabbed the door knob and turned. Locked. How much lock picking am I gonna have to do today? She asked herself as she reached in her hair and pulled out the same bobby pin and did the same routine she did with the front door. Once she heard the click, she didn't bother putting her bobby pin back in and opened the door, making a quite frightened Sokka jump. He was dressed in his usual attire of a blue t-shirt and jeans and held some kind of electronic devise in his hands. "Toph!" he shouted, clearly not expecting any one to be here. "How'd you get in here? All the doors were locked." Toph smirked and held up her bobby pin. "You should know by now that I can unlock any lock." Her hair still tied up pretty loose, she walked towards the young boy, shoved the bobby pin into her pocket and fixed her glasses to sit better on her nose. "Watcha' playin'?" She asked, sticking her head nosily over the game system. "Pokemon." he answered, placing his game in both his hands. "I'm in the middle of my first battle." Toph looked out at the small red game sticking out of his DS. "Ruby? You're playing a Game Boy Advanced game?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Do they even still sell those?" Sokka pulled his white DS up to his chest defensively. "Yes! You can get them at any video game store." he told her, a little too loudly. Toph covered the ear that was facing closer to Sokka. "Ow, geez. Inside voice, please." she asked, irritated. "Sorry…" Sokka murmured as Toph plopped down on his bed, propping one leg ontop of the other. "So what starter did you choose? Treecko? Torchic?" she asked, nonchalantly. "Mudkip." he answered. Mudkip? Toph thought. Makes sense. Sokka likes water, Mudkip is a water type. "Cool." she muttered. "That's what I would've picked." she replied, not really paying much attention to her words. "Really?" he looked back at the girl who laid sprawled out on his bed, wrinkling his perfectly neat blue and white comforter… She nodded. "Yea, totally. Mudkip's the only one in that verity that has earth. And I like earth. It's strong and solid. Nothing can penetrate it." "Hm," Sokka muttered. "I guess I never thought of it like that. Whenever I see Mudkip, all I see is his water side… never his earth…" Toph shrugged. "Guess it's how you look at it." Toph wiggled her unprotected toes, then pushed up her glasses. "Man, I hate these darn things." she said, aggravated. "They're always slipping off my face." "Then why don't you take them off?" Sokka asked, stupidly, as he turned back to his game. Toph narrowed her eyes. "If I did that, I'd be just as good as blind." she deadpanned. Sokka chuckled sheepishly. "Oh yea… forgot about that…" Toph just rolled her eyes. "When did you get that game?" she asked, looking around Sokka's room for food. He always had some kind of snack in there. "About two weeks ago." he said, sitting down on the foot of his bed, just next to Toph's feet. The black haired girl nodded, and spotted some jerky on his nightstand and grabbed it. "And you're just now getting to the first battle?" Sokka shook his head. "No, I beat the game in like a day or two, I've been restarting it and playing again." Toph shoved a piece of jerky in her mouth. "And how many times has that thing gone threw the wash since you bought it?" she asked, knowing Sokka often left things in his pockets and left them to go through the wash. One time, Toph had let Sokka buy her rare Mew card and he uncaringly put it in his pocket and it went through the was the next day. Toph was so ticked, but it went without being avenged. And Sokka had the scar to prove it. Litterally. Sokka bent his neck down sheepishly. "Four…" he muttered, ashamed of himself. Toph scoffed. "Wow, Snoozles. Just wow." Toph shoved another piece of jerky in her mouth. "What are you…" Sokka turned around to see his best friend in the middle of devouring his beef jerky. He gasped and stared in horror. "What?" she asked, nonchalantly, in mid-chew. "Is that…" Sokka begun, "Is that… my… jerky…?" Toph slowly nodded. "I got hungry." Sokka gaped. "I was saving that…" he frowned, looking at the jerky in the girl's full mouth. Toph shrugged. "Ofh wehl. Ya ca' always buy mor'." she said, her words coming out deformed. She looked at the lable on the bag. "Uhncl' Jeff's Bef 'Erkeh" she said. "Yah, ya ca' ghet 'is at 'at ga 'tation down 'da 'reet." she managed, finishing chewing her jerky. She swallowed, slightly kicking the boy who was now sitting next to her knees. "If you want it, you're gonna have to get it." she teased, holding up the last piece of jerky. The brunette boy was practically drooling at the sight of it. The girl stood up on her feet, her weight shifty from the mattress she was standing on, making her feet sink slightly in it. Sokka sprang up, causing the mattress to move, making Toph jump onto the floor. Still gripping the piece of meat as the eighteen year old chased her. Toph ran into the closet, going through the secret passage that Sokka had shown her when they were kids. She ran through it, letting the passage way lead her into Katara's room. Her hair begun to fall out of it's messy bun as she could feel the boy on her heals. Toph couldn't help herself from giggling due to the massive adrenalin rush she was having. She headed straight out the door and turned left in the hallway and back into Sokka's room. Toph made a nose dive for his bed, only to be fallowed immediately by Sokka jumping on with her, pinning her down. Large, teasing smiles on both of them. Toph quickly wiggled her hand out of Sokka's grip and placed the piece of jerky half in mouth, the other half sticking out, only to be quickly regained by Sokka's overpowering hand. Toph smirked, making sure not to let go of the jerky. "You want it now?" she managed to say between the jerky. Sokka smiled. "Yep." Toph smirked even more. "Then take it." It was Sokka's turn to smirk. "Okay." He whispered and bent his head down to Toph's, grabbing the jerky with his teeth, then placed it on the bed. "That's it?" she asked, her voice almost disappointed. "Nope." he whispered and placed his lips on hers. Category:Really Big Hat's pages Category:Really Big Hat's stories Category:Stories Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender stories Category:AU Category:Tokka Category:Tokka stories